startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Strongest Man
'' :This article is about a yearly event related to feats of strength. The ' World's Strongest Man is perhaps the best-recognized annual international event in strength athletics. Organized by TWI, an IMG Media company, it is held around the end of December each year. Competitors qualify based on top placings at the World's Strongest Man Super Series events or are invited based on a top placing in selected national or international competitions. Twenty five contestants take part across five heats; the top two in each go through to the ten-man final. Currently, the event sponsor is Met-Rx, and the top prize is known as the Met-Rx Trophy. History The concept behind "The World's Strongest Men", as it was originally named, was developed in 1977 for CBS. In 1982, CBS sold the rights to the BBC, who in turn sold the rights to TWI. Initially, eight men representing various sports and strength disciplines were invited to compete against each other in unique events designed to test each individual to the fullest extent. The earliest events were relatively crude, but new ideas were introduced over the years. Some events had a basis in both powerlifting and Highland Games Heavy Events, and others were created based on mythological feats of strength. The 2006 competition ended in dramatic fashion, with Phil Pfister edging out Mariusz Pudzianowski in the final event, the Atlas stones. Pfister became the first American to win the event since 1982, and the only American to win the event outside the USA. The 2007 World's Strongest Man competition was held in the United States. Many had speculated that Phil Pfister would win the competition because it was being held in his home country. However, Mariusz Pudzianowski from Poland (2002, 2003 and 2005 winner) turned in excellent performances in all events and reclaimed the title of world's strongest man. He is only the third person to ever win the competition four times. List of champions List information taken from this source. Championships by country Repeat champions Commonly contested events There are a number of events that make up each competition. The events used in each individual contest vary in order to prevent favoring certain types of competitors. * Farmer's Walk - Competitors carry heavy objects weighing from 275-375 lbs in each hand for a set distance, and compete for the fastest time. A variation involves use of a heavy frame with parallel handles. * Yoke Walk / Fridge Carry - A yoke, composed of a crossbar and two weighted uprights (normally fridges) weighing about 904 lbs is carried across the shoulders for a set distance. * Loading - Five heavy objects weighing between 220-360 lbs are loaded onto a truck bed or a similar platform over a course of about 50 ft. * McGlashen Stones / Atlas Stones - Five heavy round stones increasing in weight from 220-352 lbs are placed on top of high platforms. The course tends to be about 16-33 ft. long. In recent competitions this is typically the final event. * Husafell Stone - A flat, somewhat triangular rock weighing around 385 lbs is carried high on the chest for a set distance. During the three years in which the competition took place in Africa, this event was known as the Africa Stone. * Duck Walk - A 400 lb pot with a handle is carried, suspended between the legs, over a set course. * Power Stairs - A series of three Duck Walk implements ranging from 400-600 lbs are lifted, step by step, to the top of a flight of stairs. * Truck Pulling - Vehicles such as transport trucks, trams, boxcars, buses or planes are pulled across a 100 ft. course by hand as fast as possible. Also, the vehicles may be pulled with a harness around the shoulders. The 2007 competition featured pulling a firetruck. * Overhead Press - The heaviest possible load is pressed overhead, or a lighter weight is used for repetitions. * Log Throw / Caber Toss - A five meter long log is thrown for distance or for height over a bar. * Tug of War - One on one tug of war in a single-elimination tournament. * Pole Pushing - One on one pole pushing in a Sumo-style ring in a single-elimination tournament. The pole has handles at either end. * Crucifix - Weights are held straight out at each side for as long a time as possible. A common variation entails weights being held out in front, using either one or both hands. * Squat - Squatting large weights, like 900 lb of bricks, a car, or people on a platform. Recently, an apparatus has been used that drops weighted kegs into a cage, one at a time after each successful lift. The athlete will continue until completion, failure or time expires. * Dead Lift - Lifting weights or vehicles up to about 1,100 lb straight off the ground until knees lock in a standing position. Lift is for either maximum weight or maximum repetitions with a fixed weight. In recent years, a similar keg-loaded apparatus to that described above for the squat has been used. * Hercules Hold - The athlete stands between two hinged pillars, gripping handles that prevent the pillars from falling to the side. The pillars are held for the longest possible time. * Fingal's Fingers - A series of progressively heavier, hinged poles ("fingers") are lifted starting from a horizontal resting position and flipped over to the other side. The event takes its name from Fingal, a mythological Gaelic hunter-warrior. * Carry and Drag - Two weights are carried to the end of a set distance. An anchor and chain must then be dragged back the same distance. *Keg Toss - Competitors must throw ten 50 lb kegs over a 14'6" high steel wall. *Car Carry - Standing inside a roof-less, bottom-less car supported by a harness, competitors must carry the car for the maximum distance or shortest time for 25 meters. Official Results - Top Three *2007: 1. Mariusz Pudzianowski - Poland, 2. Sebastian Wenta - Poland, 3. Terry Hollands - England *2006: 1. Phil Pfister - United States, 2. Mariusz Pudzianowski - Poland, 3. Don Pope - United States *2005: 1. Mariusz Pudzianowski - Poland, 2. Jesse Marunde - United States, 3. Dominic Filiou - Canada *2004: 1. Vasyl Virastyuk - Ukraine, 2. Zydrunas Savickas - Lithuania, 3. Mariusz Pudzianowski - Poland *2003: 1. Mariusz Pudzianowski - Poland, 2. Zydrunas Savickas - Lithuania, 3. Vasyl Virastyuk - Ukraine *2002: 1. Mariusz Pudzianowski - Poland, 2. Zydrunas Savickas - Lithuania, 3. Raimonds Bergmanis -Latvia *2001: 1. Svend Karlsen - Norway, 2. Magnus Samuelsson - Sweden, 3. Janne Virtanen - Finland *2000: 1. Janne Virtanen - Finland, 2. Svend Karlsen - Norway, 3. Magnus Samuelsson - Sweden *1999: 1. Jouko Ahola - Finland, 2. Janne Virtanen - Finland, 3. Svend Karlsen - Norway *1998: 1. Magnus Samuelsson - Sweden, 2. Jouko Ahola - Finland, 3. Wout Zijlstra - Netherlands *1997: 1. Jouko Ahola - Finland, 2. Flemming Rasmussen - Denmark. 3. Magnus Samuelsson - Sweden *1996: 1. Magnús Ver Magnússon - Iceland, 2. Riku Kiri - Finland, 3. Gerrit Badenhorst - South Africa *1995: 1. Magnús Ver Magnússon - Iceland, 2. Gerrit Badenhorst - South Africa, 3. Marko Varalahti - Finland *1994: 1. Magnús Ver Magnússon - Iceland, 2. Manfred Höberl - Austria, 3. Riku Kiri - Finland *1993: 1. Gary Taylor - United Kingdom, 2. Magnús Ver Magnússon - Iceland, 3. Riku Kiri - Finland *1992: 1. Ted van der Parre - Netherlands, T2. Jamie Reeves - United Kingdom, T2. Magnús Ver Magnússon - Iceland *1991: 1. Magnús Ver Magnússon - Iceland, 2. Henning Thorsen - Denmark, 3. Gary Taylor - United Kingdom *1990: 1. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland, 2. O.D. Wilson - United States, 3. Ilkka Nummisto - Finland *1989: 1. Jamie Reeves - United Kingdom, 2. Ab Wolders - Netherlands, 3. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland *1988: 1. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland, 2. Bill Kazmaier - United States, 3. Jamie Reeves - United Kingdom *1987: No competition held *1986: 1. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland, 2. Geoff Capes - United Kingdom, 3. Ab Wolders - Netherlands *1985: 1. Geoff Capes - United Kingdom, 2. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland, 3. Cees de Vreugd - Finland *1984: 1. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland, 2. Ab Wolders - Netherlands, 3. Geoff Capes - United Kingdom *1983: 1. Geoff Capes - United Kingdom, 2. Jón Páll Sigmarsson - Iceland, 3. Siem Wulfse - Netherlands *1982: 1. Bill Kazmaier - United States, 2. Tom Magee - Canada, 3. John Gamble - United States *1981: 1. Bill Kazmaier - United States, 2. Geoff Capes - United Kingdom, 3. Dave Waddington - United States *1980: 1. Bill Kazmaier - United States, 2. Lars Hedlund - Sweden, 3. Geoff Capes - United Kingdom *1979: 1. Don Reinhoudt - United States, 2. Lars Hedlund - Sweden, 3. Bill Kazmaier - United States *1978: 1. Bruce Wilhelm - United States, 2. Don Reinhoudt - United States, 3. Lars Hedlund - Sweden *1977: 1. Bruce Wilhelm - United States, 2. Bob Young - United States, 3. Ken Patera - United States References External links *World's Strongest Man Official Site Category:Multi-sport competitions * es:El hombre más fuerte del mundo fa:قویترین مردان جهان it:World's Strongest Man no:Verdens sterkeste mann pl:Mistrzostwa Świata Strongman pt:World's Strongest Man fi:Maailman vahvin mies -kilpailu sv:Världens starkaste man